


Going Swimmingly

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pets, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Tauriel finally takes Kíli to get their birthday present.Written for Pride 2018 Day 2: Pets





	Going Swimmingly

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual couple I saw at the pet store. I hope they enjoy their fish, because they were adorable.

“Come on, come on, come on, let’s _go!”_ Kíli grabbed Tauriel’s hand and dragged her across the parking lot, wiggling with excitement all the way.

 

The redhead laughed at their exuberance. “Wait a moment! I have to lock the car.”

 

“Fine,” Kíli said with a groan. They rocked impatiently on their heels as their girlfriend fought for a moment with the fussy old Jeep. “Y’know, this would go a lot faster if you’d get a new key fob.”

 

“Maybe later,” Tauriel said. The doors finally clicked shut, and she held out her elbow with a grin. “Shall we?”

 

“Yes!” Kíli hooked arms with her and resumed their mad dash into the pet store.

 

Ever since they’d moved in together, Kíli had begged for some sort of pet. Type didn’t matter – they would have taken a tarantula if it was the only one available. Tauriel, however, was much more hesitant, so they had restrained themselves until she was ready.

 

And finally – finally! – the day had arrived. For their birthday, Tauriel had given them a fish tank.

 

“I read that fish are good starter pets,” she’d said nervously. “I know you’ve had a bunch of other pets before, but I haven’t, and if that’s okay-”

 

“Of course it’s okay!” Kíli had shrieked, and that was that.

 

The pair came to a halt in front of the wall of glowing tanks, each one filled with all sorts of fish. Tauriel glanced over at her partner, a fond smile growing at their bulging eyes and wild grin.

 

“I really get to pick them?” Kíli asked, looking up at her.

 

“They’re your birthday gift, sweetheart,” she said. “I have the list here.” She pulled out a scrap of paper with fish names and numbers scrawled on it. “Bilbo says that any of these in schools should be fine.”

 

“Well, Uncle Bilbo knows best, I suppose,” they hummed, and began scanning the long lines of tanks.

 

Tauriel’s amusement grew with every excited point and coo from Kíli as they walked hand-in-hand. Finally, they seemed to make up their mind.

 

“What about the orange ones? The platies,” they said. “We could get two or three of those, and a few of the neon ones.”

 

Tauriel checked the tags on one of the tanks. “They say to get at least five of the tetras, if those are the ones you meant.”

 

“Yeah, let’s do that!” Kíli resumed their delighted wiggling while Tauriel relayed their choices to the clerk. “Thank you, thank you, thank you-”

 

She leaned down and kissed them quiet, smiling into it. “You’ve wanted a pet for a really long time. Now you’ve got eight.”

 

“I’m lucky you love me,” Kíli said as they followed the clerk over to the counter.

 

“I count myself as the lucky one here,” Tauriel said with a wink. “Let’s get this sorted so we can take them home.”

 

\-----

Kíli carefully released the fish into the tank, gleefully chatting to them as they swam around their new home. Tauriel watched from her perch on the kitchen counter and took pictures of the adorable scene. After a few minutes, her partner pulled themselves away from their new additions.

 

“Should we name them?” they asked. “I mean, for the most part they all look alike, so there’s kinda no point, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

 

“Of course,” Tauriel agreed. “If there’s a showboat-y one, we should name it Thranduil.”

 

Kíli snorted. “He’d probably take it as some sort of compliment. Your dad’s weird.”

 

“You’re telling me!” She reached over and pushed a lock of hair out of their eyes. “Was this a good present?”

 

“’Was this a good present,’ she asks,” they said teasingly, tugging her down for a kiss. “Darling, this was the best present. I love you so, so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Tauriel said. “Even if you only have eyes for Thrandu-fish.”

 

“Hey!”


End file.
